This invention relates to a method for recovering copper, nickel and other base metal values from a basic carbonate or hydroxide mixture of such metals. In order to recover or separate metal values from basic carbonate or basic hydroxide mixtures, they are normally dissolved to produce an aqueous metal bearing solution containing the various base metals. From thes solutions metal values can be recovered or separated from each other by various schemes.
In acid solutions, liquid ion exchangers can be used effectively for separation of copper from elements such as nickel and cobalt. However, effective separation from acid systems normally requires that the pH of the system be maintained within a specific narrow range. Due to the liberation of hydrogen ions during the exchange reaction, a neutralizing agent is required for pH control. Liquid ion exchange processes in acid media are thus normally associated with formation of undesirable by-products.